Ruby Strength, Emerald Hope
by idrilsg
Summary: HAH, I'm back... well. I am so sorry for not being on here in so long. to be honset with you... the story is completed! i'll be finishing the typingediting in a few days, or a week.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald and Ruby Hearts- By: Idrilsg

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I am a huge fan.

Now… let's get rolling!

Chap. 1: Special Introductions: (After Christmas break-Year 6)

"Oy! Mionie!" Ron called out as Hermionie stopped at the Great Hall's entrance.

" Oh! Hey Ron. How was Christmas?"

"Ah. Ok, I guess. Did you hear about Pansy?"

"No, what?" Hermionie said as she and Ron sat at their usually chairs at Gryffindor's table.

"She's been sacked for being a prefect! She was caught trying to steal an expensive necklace from Diagon Alley."

"Well, she deserves it! Now, of only Malfoy was as stupid as her…." Hermionie said as Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hey guys! Did you hear-"

"Yah. Pansy," Ron said beginning to go hungry.

"No, not that. Did you see the carriage outside?" Harry said looking once again at the large carriage out on Hogwarts' drive. "It's huge! Though it is a bit extravagant. It's white and has all these emerald and silver things all around it in curly-q's"

"Ahh… Lucius," Ron said

"No, the Malfoy colors are green and BLACK, not white and silver," Hermionie said as Ron and Harry looked at her, "what? It's in 'Nobility: Pureblood Wizarding Families of the Ages'. Look, we were supposed to read it during break."

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Dumbeldore called out from his headmaster seat as the room fell hushed, "students and staff, I'd like to introduce two new people tonight to our campus. A new student and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The students clapped because they would have a permanent DADA professor instead of McGonagall (who didn't teach it too well) and Snape (who taught too zealously) substituting each other week. Snape looked a bit sad and angry.

"He wasn't that bad," Hermionie said as all the Gryffindors who heard her stared at her baffled, "uh… I mean… yay?"

"Students, first off I'd like to introduce our new student Ms. Helena Valmont."

The girl walked out and the room dwindled in noise. The young men at the house tables sat taken aback, as the Slytherin girls began to mutter at each other and glare at her. She was tall, with a complexion of ivory. Her hair was smooth, thick and jet-black. Her eyes were an emerald green with gray speckles. She was wearing a pale green satin blouse, white trousers, white robe, and pale green scarf lined with silver. She sat on the sorting stool and the hat was placed on her head. The sorting hat parted into a mouth. "Hello there young lass."

"Uhm. Hello," Helena said as she looked beyond her bangs to see the hat's rim.

"What school are you transferring from?"

"Oiylosse, in Rome, " she said knowing what was going to be the aftermath. Harry looked over at an amazed Hermionie. 'Whoa! Oiylosse! Was heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"O-E-what?" Harry asked Hermionie.

"Oiylo-" Hermionie was cut off by the hat.

"OIYLOSSE? Lass, only the brightest and purest witches and wizards are accepted there. Say, what'd your last name be again?" the hat said.

"Valmont, sir," Helena said looking at all the eyes focused on her. 

"Valmont? Lass did you know that the Malfoy and Valmont," Draco looked up.

"Yes, I do know. The Malfoys and Valmonts are the only two purebred families whose line has stayed in Slytherin."

"Well they lassie. Your eyes tell no lies! SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat screamed as she took it off her head. As she headed down towards her new house table she bewitched her clothes to black and standard green instead of white and pale green.

"Ah! That reminds me. Ms. Valmont, would you mind assuming the position of Slytherin prefect, our last one didn't uphold her principles," Dumbeldore said as Pansy turned tomato soup red.

"I'd be honored sir," Helena answered from across Draco, checking if he had the green "P" on his robes.

"Thank you Miss Valmont," Dumbeldore said as a green "P" broche appeared in front of Helena. "Next, would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," the next few words Dumbeldore said seemed to be in slow motion for Harry. "Professor Bethany Potter," Dumbeldore said as a woman in her late twenties stepped out. Mostly all the students heads turned from hers to Harry's and repeated. She had brown curly hair and the same facial features of James, except her eyes were hazel.

Harry got up from his chair to go and speak to her. "Hello, cousin…." she said smiling down at Harry.

Haha ok, that's all for chapter one… I'll be posting chapter 2 in a few days! Thanks for reading!

- Idril S. G. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: 

"Cousin?" Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Harry, cousin. My father is Uncle James' older brother," Bethany said in response.

"I think you two need to talk in my office," Dumbeldore said putting his hand on Bethany's back leading her and Harry to his office.

*Gryffindor Table*

Ron and Hermionie were looking over at the Slytherin table, in fact every one was. "Oh I can't believe this! It's like they've never seen a girl in their life!" Hermionie said turning back to face her blueberry pie and opened the 'Nobility' book once more. "Wow! A new girl," she said sarcastically to herself. "Besides she's probably another vapid, jejune, shallow Slytherin." Hermionie said as Helena turned to look at the Gryffindor table. She said something that Hermionie and Ron could hear and her table laughed as she smirk at Hermionie. 

"Great, a female Draco," Ron said shaking his head. 

"Well don't worry Ron, if she is a female Draco it'll be pretty easy firing back at her remarks about us," Hermionie said.

"Hope so," Ron said with his mouth full of Hermionie's blueberry pie.

"RON!"

*Dumbeldore's office*

Bethany sat slouched in the chair across Harry playing with what looked like the muggle toy 'Slinkie' 

" My father had an older brother?" He asked as she looked up happily.

"Yes, my father, Steven. Though it was only the two of them," she said straightening up in her overstuffed seat. " I heard you were alive seven years ago but Dumbeldore kept you from me, he said it would be best for me not to come into your life until you were aware of the wizarding world."

"Then why didn't you come see in my second year?"

"Ahh.. I was training to become an Auror. I was in Rome, I had to study, and it still wasn't the right time. When I became one I had so much cases to handle. I quit the job 6 months ago to become your teacher. Dumbeldore hired me, even though with doubt."

Harry went silent, he was happy he had a family member outside the Dursleys. "Do I have any other cousins? Where's Uncle Steven?"

"No, unfortunately like you I'm an only child. And dad…. Dad and mom are dead. They were killed by Death Eaters. They too were in the original order."

"So it's only the two of us?" Harry said beginning to smile at his cousin.

"Guess so Harry, unless you count Dudley as family."

"OH NO.. BLOODY NO!" Harry said hugging his cousin. He was going to ask her since he now knew her, if he cold live with her from now on until Dumbeldore said it was time to go back to the feast.

*Back at the Feast*

"Hey Harry!" Neville said as Harry took his seat once again.

"Harry where'd you go?" Hermionie said finally finishing the large 'Nobility' book.

"Ah, I went to go have a conversation with my cousin."

"So Professor Potter is your relative?" Ron said.

"Yah, my dad her dad are bothers," Harry said looking at her take a seat by Hagrid, and waved.

"YES! Easy A!" Ron said.

"You wish, she said she wouldn't even let ME off easily," Harry said digging into a still hot piece of apple pie, "though she said she will award us a lot points if we answer her questions, since Snape does it with the Slytherin gits." 

"Staff and students, this concludes our feast, prefects lead your houses to your common rooms," Dumbeldore said as the students began to file out of the Great Hall. "NOW! NOW! NO PUSHING!" Hermionie said as students were all trying to get out of the door at once. "RON!" she screamed as Ron got up from finishing a cookie.

"Blimey, Harry, why couldn't you be the prefect?"

"See you later Ron."

*Slytherin table*

Helena though the new prefect didn't know what to do as the people at her exit were pushing. She smiled and let them do so. "Well it looks like they're under control," Draco said to her as she followed the crowd to the Slytherin common room. She looked over at Draco.

"Malfoy, right?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand and walking away. She did so with such an arrogant air it made Malfoy smirk.

*Next Day*

"Oh man, potions with Slytherin," Ron said, "such a great way to start off a day. Hey wait! ALL OF OUR CLASSES ARE WITH THE SLYTHERINS!"

"Well at least we can see if that transfer is as 'wise and pure' as they say," Harry said. "anyways after Potions we have DADA, did I mention that my COUSIN, doesn't really like that particular house?" Harry said knowing Bethany would be giving Draco hell during class since he told her he hated Draco's guts.

"Oh yeah huh? Well my day got a lot better." Ron said as they walked to Potions.

"Whoa, check out her hair," Hermionie said looking at Helena. The tips of her hair and bangs were dyed green and was down to her waist line. Helena looked at Hermionie through her wispy bangs.

Snape shut the door close while Hermionie, Ron, and Harry were still standing looking at Helena. "Fifteen points off Gryffindor for not being in a seat," he said coolly as Draco and Helena sneered at them.

"Fifteen points to Slytherin on account of Ms. Valmont's house pride," Snape said.

"Oh bloody hell" Ron said under his breath, "this class is going to be a nightmare!"

*DADA class*

The golden trio's mood hade changed as soon as their flasks were in and they were heading towards Professor Potter's class.

The room looked different from before, there were no chairs or tables, and the marble was covered with a thick, plush carpet. The bell rang as the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood around.

"Welcome to a real Defense Against the Dark Arts class" Bethany said. "I'm Beth, I hate all the 'Professor' crap so call me Beth, ok? Well first off I need to evaluate you all to see how far behind or ahead you are." she sat on a stool at the front of the class.

"Hmm… Ms. Granger," she called out as Hermionie looked up at her, "Granger, no Hermionie, yah that sound way better. Ok Hermionie can you perform a simple disarming spell for me?" Hermionie nodded as she pulled Harry with her to the front to disarm him.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Hermionie screamed as Harry's wand flew to the floor. 

"Good job! 35 points to Gryffindor!" she said as she handed back Harry his wand. The Slytherins rolled their eyes.

After 30 minutes of different people doing different spells Bethany spoke, "well you all are very talented. Do you all know how to make a Patronus?" The Gryffindors all raised their hands and a few Slytherins did too.

"Well then, Harry, can you show us yours?" she said 'oh yah, another 35 for us' Harry thought as he took center stage.

**_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_** Harry said confidently as a silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and circled the room as it faded away.

"Very nice, 45 points Gryffindor," she said.

"That's not fair!" Slytherin girls whined.

"Not it's not, and it isn't fair how Professor Snape treats the Gryffindors either," Bethany said looking down at her clipboard. "Tell you what, if a Slytherin can produce a Patronus like that, then I will reward you 85 points."

"I will," Helena said from the back of the class.

"Well then Ms. Valmont, the floor is yours," Bethany said straightening up.

"**_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _**she said as an almost solid tiger ruptured out of her white wand. It charged around the room for 15 minutes until it disappeared.

"Ok, well that proved me wrong," Bethany said to a solemn faced Helena looked at her, "100 points Slytherin." She declared as the bell rang.

"Whoa," Ron said, "we're doomed, she can use a wand like hell..."

*History*

Professor McGonagall was ating inside the room. And as each student entered their was a moan of irritation.

"Calm down, calm down. As you all know or should now, today is Professor Binn's Death Day so I will be teaching this class. Now let us get to our lesson. Did anyone read the book assigned during break?" Hermionie raised her hand. "Good, ten points Gryffindor. I shall give a house sixty points if they can recite a noble house and their colors, animal, ancestry, and origins-- Ah, yes Ms. Granger?"

"The noble house of the Black family. Their colors are black, maroon and gold. The family animal is a large black wolf. Their heritage line includes Sirius Black, Phineas Nigellus, Narcissa Black Malfoy, and Araminta Meliflua. Their origins are rooted here in England." Hermionie finished as the Slytherins shook their heads.

"Very good Ms. Granger- sixty points! Anyone else? And no Draco you cannot do your own family"

"Professor, I was going to speak of the house of the Valmonts" He said as Helena looked up at his smirking face.

" Well then go on."

"The dignified and aristocratic Valmont line. Their colors are emerald green, silver, and white. The family animal is a white tiger. The family's heritage line includes Henri Valmont, his wife Yvette Capatelli Valmont, and their daughter Helena Yvette Capatelli Valmont. Other members of the family are Vicente Valmont, brother of Henri, Voltaire Valmont, nephew of Henri, and Mr. Liam Valmont, the oldest Valmont living, and Henri and Vicente's father. Their ethnic roots are from Ireland." Draco finished and sat down.

"Very good- 60 points."

"Professor?" Helena said standing.

"Yes dear?"

"I'd like to recite the family of the Malfoys." she said turning to Draco smirking. "The valiant house of Malfoy. The kin's colors are dark green and black, and the house's mascot animal is a serpent. The Malfoy's heritage line includes Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Black Malfoy, and their son Draco Black Malfoy. They are the only living successors of the ancient and noble line. The family throughout the centuries have contributed much to the wizarding world, such as building towns for wizards to safely live in, and donating to the Ministry of Magic. Their ethnic heredity are from England." She concluded and sat down.

"Another sixty for Slytherin,"

"Even more doomed, she a Slytherin Hermionie!" Ron said tensely…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: oh.. Hit it up with some français…. Haha.. Foo. Je ne suis pas française! (I'm not French!) I'm Filipino/Irish! Ok.. On to the story. In this Chapter I think the romance will fire up. Also some silliness.. I'm in that mode where you write the stupidest things!

The next few days in Potions were hell for the trio- especially Hermionie. She saw Helena as a threat to her reputation of being number one; and the day's lesson was just Hermionie and Helena raising their hands, answering correctly, and getting house points. 

If Potions was hell to the trio- Defense Against the Dark Arts was HEAVEN. Even though the competition between Hermionie and Helena was still going on. Bethany was giving Draco and his two goons the worst time.

"Mr. Malfoy! The spell goes Dun-AIRY-us! Not DUNAIR-us! Maybe if you didn't wear so much gel things could seep into your brain," Bethany said loudly even though he was right in front of her.

Harry laughed as Beth winked at him and Ron. "Honestly! I didn't think he was that big of an idiot!" Harry said as Ron's wand came to him, "I mean, it is just a taking chant!"

"Oh boy, look who's been partnered up," Ron said as Harry turned to see Hermionie and Helena standing across from each other. 

*Cat fight-- ooh I mean over at Mionie and Helaine.*

"So… We have to work together?" Hermionie said wincing.

"Hermionie, I thought you were brainy, if a person is standing in front of you, AFTER a DADA professor said 'you two are partners' then aren't those two people partners?" Helaine said checking her nails.

"Hah, I guess so. Look, I don't want to hate you. Yes, you are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor, but can't we be- Oh I don't know!- friends?"

Helaine smiled, " I could use a friend." She stuck out her hand to shake Hermionie's.

"Ok then, let me take your wand"

*Lunch*

"WHAT! YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE BEFRIENDED HELENA VALMONT!" Ron screamed.

"Oh Ron! There is nothing wrong with that! She's smart, I NEED to speak with a person just as smart as me sometimes," she said smiling.

"Hey, you calling me stupid?" Ron said pretending to glare. Harry and Hermionie laughed. Just then a large Eagle Owl swooped in and dropped a letter by Draco, he, after reading it, immediately stood up and left.

*Outside- Malfoy family carriage*

Draco stepped into the family's carriage to fing his mother, And father waiting for him. He stepped in, though it did not move.

"Yes father?"

"I assume you know that Helena Valmont now attends at your school?"

"Of course, sir"

"Do you know that I and Henri are like brothers?"

"Yes"

"Well, I want you to court Helena"

"What?! Why?"

"Because the only English nobility family that hasn't intermarried is the Malfoys and the Valmonts. She's a pureblood, and only my son deserves the best," Lucius finished as Draco sat grinning at his father and mother who in return did the same.

"Sure, why not," he said stepping out of the carriage as the two large black horses dragged it away. "Why not" he restated as the carriage was far away.

*Night time-Slytherin common room*

Helena sat in a silver overstuffed divan reading a large book Hermionie had leant her. Draco sat across from her gazing at her.

"Am I misguided or is that one of the mud blood's books?"

"So what if I am," she said turning the page of 'Hogwarts: A History' "What business is it of yours?" She said looking up at him. He looked at her marveled, like the first time they met. She wasn't in her school robes, she was wearing a large black sweater that had the neck torn off, and white short shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked even better in the firelight.

He moved to the seat next to her. "What if I want to make it my business?" he said leaning so that he breathed on her neck.

"Is Draco Malfoy trying to woo me over?" she said putting the book down to rub his neck. He kissed her neck. "Maybe I am."

She laughed a little and pushed him away, "then I'd say.: FUCK OFF, and don't ever call my friend a mud blood, because you'll never amount to her, YOU'RE the MUD BLOOD." She said as she stood up and ran up the steps to her dorm room.

'That went well' he thought has her left to his private room.

*Next day*

Helaine got up extra early as not to bump into Draco. Sure, she told him to fuck off, but she didn't disapprove his advances. He just insulted her friend. "Oh boy," she thought as she got in the shower.

Draco knew she was in the bathroom, he heard her go down the steps of the girl's dorm. 'Leave her Draco, you can try again tonight. Just leave Granger out of it.'

After she finished, she headed back into her dorm room that she shared with Pansy. She winced at Pansy half of the room. It was covered in dirt; old soiled cloths, remnants of spoiling food. She felt like going back into the shower. 'I can't believe she hasn't touched my things yet. Eww! Yuck! Yuck!' she though was she caught site of boxers under Pansy pillow. She changed quickly so she would have to be in there any more. She planned to owl her father to get her a separate room, like Draco.

"Mionie!" She called out to Hermionie who was sitting at a stair case.

"Helaine!" She said as Helena dropped her bags next to her.

"Oh Merlin, you do not want to know what Pansy has under her pillow," Helena said scratching herself thinking of the dirt.

"What! Tell me!" Hermionie said as she and Helena began to laugh.

"I don't know who's it is but, she had a pair of soiled boxers in her hands! Yuck, that house is so bloody disgusting. They get into each other bloody pants, no pun intended, more than that Tommy Lee guy and Pam Anderson did!"

Hermionie began to laugh loudly as third year students looked at the two of them. "You speak so vulgarly! I pity you! How do you live in there! Do those slime ball of guys just always put advances o you?"

"I kick 'em in the groin…" Helena said like an American hillbilly. " Come on! I'm Irish! I have to speak crudely, it's ethnic tradition. Let's get to class."

*Potions*

"Today, I will pair you up," Snap said as Helena and Hermionie came in together. None of the Slytherins nor Gryffindors were comfortable with the two unlikely friends. They merely shrugged and joined the huddle of there respective houses. 

"Granger, Potter," Snape said, he must of heard Bethany gave the Slytherins a hard time so he didn't want to fan her fire buy giving Gryffindor hell.

"Draco, Ms. Valmont," He said as "awe" chants came out of most Slytherin mouths. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair. The rest of the class was paired up with some one from the same house.

"Today, you shall make a skin color changing potion and one of you shall drink it, now don't worry I have antidotes for everyone," he sad as the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board. "Begin!"

"You drink it," Hermionie said to Harry.

"Only if I get to be mint green," he said as Hermionie pushed him.

"You drink it, " Helena said to Malfoy.

"What! No!"

"Yes! Draco please! It might ruin my skin tone," she said putting up her 'I'm a pureblood so hah!' attitude.

"Fine."

"Ok, I'm turning you into a bright purple!"

"Hey!" Draco said but it was too late she already added the violet into the mixed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait, if I drink this, then you go on a date with me," he said holding the flask away from his mouth. 

"Fine," she said as he started to drink it. His face first went through stages of red, then finally intensified into a purple. She tried to contain her laughter, as Draco became angry.

"Ok, I'm sor--Hahaha! Purple!" She started to laugh. But no one took notice because all were gather around Harry's mint green face. He apparently wanted to mint green only to pretend he was a homosexual Slytherin. Snape pretended to be agitated but didn't do anything because of Bethany; but really was amused on how mush Harry was like James.

The multicolored students (all of which were boys) lined up to turn back into their normal color. Draco was in the back of the line. When all the boys were back to their original color it was Draco's turn. Snape handed the purple Draco a flask but, Neville Longbottom bumped into Snape and the last flak went crashing. Helena and Hermionie saw what happened. 

"Oh my Merlin!" Hermionie said as Helena laughed at Draco. 

"He's going to be purple for two hours!"

"Why?"

"Because that potion won't run out until two hours," she said looking sadly at a glaring Draco. 

"Very good Helena, ten points," Snape said trying to contain his laughter.

"Don't you have anymore antidotes?!" Draco said rattled.

"No, I'm sorry, but that antidote take tome to prepare, and I ran out of stock," Snape said with a odd face (he was trying to look concerned but Draco's angry face and the purple clashed ever so nicely). To Draco's horror the bell rang. "Draco I'll let you keep your hood up, I'll write a pass to all your teachers."

"To bad, " Harry said to Ron, "I'll make Bethany make him take his hood off." Ron broke into a chortle.

*DADA*

Harry made sure he got to the class first to tell Bethany. "Ok Harry, but only this once and I have to give Slytherin 20 house points for what I'm about to do to him."

Draco came in with his hood on and a note. Bethany read the note.

"Take your hood off…" she said flatly. He looked at her straight in the eye and pulled down the hood. Bethany's solemn face broke into a distorted grin. She broke into a laughter. "Wow. Look what happened to Malfoy! I guess KARMA does get people like you back."

"That's pretty sad," Hermionie said to Helena.

"Not really Mionie, you don't know how cruel he is, he deserves this all," she said in return keeping her eyes fixed on Draco. 

"Wow, your mean," Hermionie said back.

"Well, being nice isn't on the list of characteristics a Slytherin should hold. That's Gryffindor. We Slytherins stick to being, what was it, vapid, jejune, and shallow," she said smiling but still looking at an angry Draco.

*Later that night- Slytherin common room*

Draco returned to his normal (oh so sexy) tone, and held a grudge at Helena.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry!" she said to him as she lay on the floor her head tilted backward to see Draco in the overstuffed chair.

"You didn't seem sorry while you were laughing it up with that mud blood, Potty, and Weasel!" 

"But I was! Please Draco! I'm sorry!" she got up and sat on the arm of his chair. He turned away.

"Oh you want to play like that huh?" she said as she slid form the arm of the chair onto his lap. "Please?" she asked softly.

"Fine, you're still going on a date with me," he said hugging her.

"Oo. Getting a little comfortable here. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said as she got up, kissed him quickly on the lips, and ran up to her dorm.

In her room Pansy was waiting for her. "What?!" Helena said in her 'pureblood' attitude voice.

"Draco's mine, don't EVER try to take him," Pansy replied sternly.

Helena smirked at her, "I'm sorry I didn't see your name on him, Maybe I should go strip search him to see if your name is tattooed to anywhere," she said getting into her bed.

"You realize I could kill you in your sleep?" Pansy asked.

"Don't try bitch, I'm to quick for you. Besides your nauseating smell would wake me up if you came near. Good night Pansy!" she said with a twisted cheerleader type voice.


	4. Chapter 4

# 4: 

*Knock! Knock! * Bethany heard a knock on her classroom's door. "Come in," she said as she graded second year essay papers. "Oy, Harry!" she said as he sat in a chair adjacent to hers.

"Beth, how old are you?"

"How, haven't you ever heard not to ask a girl her age?" She said jokingly but realized it was a 'serious' moment. "26, I'm 10 years older than you."

"So you knew my mum and dad?"

"Yah, Uncle James and Aunt Lilly came over once or twice.. A week."

"What were they like?"

"Uncle James was the most comical person I ever knew. He could make anyone laugh, especially you. Aunt Lilly was the most compassionate woman I ever saw. You'd cry and she'd get you to calm down in a flash. You could tell that each time she looked at you, she saw a great future. I was only 10 but I could see all the love she poured onto you," she finished looking at a teary eyed Harry.

" I wish I knew them"

"Hey… It's ok Harry; I lost my parents that year too. They said you were dead, so you couldn't come with me. The ancient power Dumbeldore put on you was for you to stay with blood family. I had to live with my aunt, to my mom's side, in Rome. Wait, I have some old photos of you and your parent when you were baby. You want them?"

Harry nodded happily as she got up and pulled out a folder from a trunk beside her desk. Harry opened the folder to see the moving people in the photos. "I'm going to frame this one," he said lifting a picture of Lilly in a bed tired, and James holding a little pillow like thing. It was the day he was born.

*Slytherin common room*

Helena sat in her regular chair reading another one of Hermione's books when an arm went around her neck. "I swear that better be Draco, or I will cause you extreme pain."

"Only like my hands on you, do you love?"

"Oh yeah very much so…" she said sweetening up as Pansy entered the room, redder than the day they got back.

"Hey, you want to watch us practice for Quidditch?"

"Ahh. Sure, when?"

"Right now."

"Ok, I'll meet you there. I need to change."

"See you then," Draco said he left the common room. Helena headed up the staircase to find an outfit. 

*Owlery*

Helena smiled when she read her father's letter; she was getting her own room. 'Thank you Merlin' She thought as she ran to the Quidditch arena. Draco saw her walk into the stadium and his eyes followed her until she sat on the Slytherin bleachers. She was wearing a green chiffon skirt and a black tank top under her opened robe. 'She looks amazing all the time' She saw him looking at her and waved. He waved back.

The practice was going fine. Here and then Draco would stop searching for the Snitch and score a goal for Helena.

"Hey!" Hermione said as she sat next to Helena.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here?"

"Slytherin practice? Draco? Of course you'd be here."

"Oh yeah, huh? Guess what!"

"What?"

"I got a letter from my dad, and…. I got my own room!!"

"That's great! No more Pansy!"

"Exactly!"

Suddenly a large group of Slytherin girls came up to them. "Talking trash about are you?" Pansy said arrogantly as the group of girls stood behind her.

"Actually, yes," Helena said with her 'pureblood' attitude. She stood up heading towards Pansy, she towered Pansy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Listen, you bitch! I told you last night Draco IS MINE!"

"Yah, I know but I didn't find and 'Property of Pansy' tattoo anywhere. Wait are you going to fight me? Oh Pansy you shouldn't; you're in ground for expulsion already, after your attempt to steal a pretty cheap necklace. "

"Helaine, don't. You're outnumbered," Hermione said trying to pull her friend away from the forming circle around her and Pansy.

"Mione, don't worry, I can handle myself," she said. "Get Madame Hooch," Helena said into Hermione's ear, as Hermione ran following her friends orders. Just then Pansy punched Helena in the stomach.

Helena turned around, pissed off. "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy!" was echoed around the two. She grabbed Pansy by the neck and drove her into the stadium's railing. The blow caused Pansy to scream. Helena punched Pansy as Pansy fell to the floor. Monica Leedey jumped on Helena's back. As Hermione ran back and saw that this was going to be a gang effort. She screamed, "DRACO!!!" He turned to see the girls all over Helena. Hermione speared a girl down to the floor, and pulled a few girls off Helena. Helena tossed the girl off her back and got back to Pansy. She pinned her down with her knees and began to punch her mercilessly. "Fucking bitch! He-is-not-your-fucking-property!!" She said in between punches. Just then Draco lifted a bawling Helena off Pansy. "Let me the fucking go! I'm going to kill that bitch!" She said holding her bleeding knuckles.

"ALL OF YOU, ENOUGH!" Madame Hooch said from afar. "Pansy, Hermione, Helena and all you other girls detention for a week! 10 points from all your houses-EACH! Ten points, Mr. Malfoy for stopping this catfight. All of you to the hospital wing!" Draco carried Helena out of the stadium as Pansy screamed for him, "Draco! Help me! She's the attacker." Draco turned around and Helena looked intently at Pansy. Suddenly she lifted her hand and gave Pansy the middle finger.

*Hospital wing*

Helena was given a private room so that Pansy and the other girls cold go near her. She was told to stay in bed but kept trying to get up and 'finish Pansy' 

"Helena give it a rest," Draco said, this was the only time her wished Granger was near, only she could calm Helena down. Thinking of nothing else to calm her down, he leaned in and kissed her. She stopped breath hard and settled down. His left hand was rubbing her back and his right held her chin. She started running her hands through his windswept hair. She pulled away, looking the other direction.

"You fight like a man," he said teasingly.

"You kiss like a virgin," she said turning to him.

He smiled, "are you saying you aren't one?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Ditto."

"Wow. Never expected that," he said leaning backing his chair, "am I mistaken or were you two fighting over me?"

"She was. I just wanted to beat her up. _I already have you_," she said as he cracked a smile.

"I have to go, Quidditch practice isn't over."

"Ok," she said as he gave her a short kiss and a hug.

On his way back to the stadium he was smiling, this was the only thing his father did right for him. 'I succeeded, father's happy, and so am I'

*Next Day*

Helena nor the other Slytherin girls were expected to attend classes that day, but just as Potions class began Helena came in. Her hair was up and messy, her green tipped bangs pulled back into the ponytail.

"Ms. Valmont, I thought you weren't going to attend classes today?" Snape said from his desk.

"I wasn't, sir, but I cause so many points to be deducted I thought I should re-earn them." She said sitting next to Hermione.

"Glad to see you."

"Glad to be back" Helena said as a paper ball hit her on the back of her head. "What the!" She turned around to see Draco holding a paper ball in his hands, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He pointed at hers and mouthed the words 'Open it'

' _Our date, remember? Tomorrow night._

Meet me at the Quidditch stadium.

Where you 'pulverized' Pansy….

Draco'

The class passed by easy. Helena got back a fourth of the points taken away. The simple healing potion was easy for Helena and Hermione to do.

The rest of the day went on fine. And so did the next, and before Helena and Draco knew it, it was Friday night- their date. Helena sat at her bureau staring at her reflection. 'Up' she thought pulling her thick hair up. 'Down' she said letting the intentionally curled locks fall around her back. It looked a bit frizzy so she decided to put it up. She examined her outfit, she was wearing a plain black spaghetti strapped dress and heels, but not high enough to tower Draco. She put her robe over her dress and left her room.

The air was perfect that night, there was a slight breeze, one that wouldn't freeze you to death, but one that allowed you to get closer to your date. She walked up to the part of the stadium that Draco was talking about. As she neared the area the path was lit by carefully placed red candles. 'Draco? Red? How odd' She finally reached the spot, and there he was. He was wearing black slacks and a dark green satin long sleeved polo shirt, in his hand a ruby red rose.

"Impressive decorations Mr. Malfoy." She said as she neared him.

"Oh, but this isn't it. I'm taking you out."

"And how, may I ask?"

"With permission of course. I asked Dumbeldore, he was ok with it." he said as she linked her arm to his and walked down the driveway were one of the many Malfoy carriages was waiting.

It didn't take to long until the carriage stopped. "We're here" he said stepping out. When she got out she stepped into a garden of lush rose bushes.

A table for two was in the center, it was draped in white lace. 

Helena took the seat Draco offered, as he sat across from her. "Hungry?" he asked as two champagne glass appeared in front of them. She looked at Draco suspiciously. "Apple cider, don't worry I'm not trying to get you drunk."

They finished their appetizers and main course. "Dessert?" Draco asked as soft piano music engulfed them. "Sure, what is it?" she asked knowing something very 'Malfoy smooth' was coming. Draco got up from his chair. "Dance with me first"

"Draco, Draco, Draco, there's always a gimmick with you. First, to get an 'A' in Potions, I have to go on a date with you. Now, before I can get my dessert, I have to dance with you," She said as he pulled her out of her seat. "Shut up," he told her. "Just dance," he said softly as he put her arm around his neck. They moved slowly looking into each others eyes, before Draco realized it, it was 15 minutes until her had to get her back. "We have to get back, I promised Dumbeldore we'd come back before 12."

"Where's my dessert?" she asked.

"Waiting at Hogwarts," he said escorting her back into the carriage. On the ride home she had fallen asleep. 'I can't wake her' he thought. When they arrived he decided he'd carry her to her room. 

"Helena?" he said nudging her chin.

"Hmm?" she asked half asleep.

"Which frame is yours?"

"La bellezza malvagia, the one next to the one for the Slytherin common room." he found the picture of the vile yet beautiful woman.

"La parola d'ordine?" the woman said in what Draco guessed was Italian. 

"La tigre bianca" she said sleepily as the door swung open. Draco was embarrassed to enter her room, even though he had been in all of the other Slytherin girl's dorms. He laid her on her bed and took of her shoes, then left shutting the lights.

"Good night" he said as he closed the door.


	5. Cahpter 5

February….

Chapter 5: 

January had passed by fast. Their classes were pretty easy, and nothing new was happening. "Mione!" Helena called out running after her friend. "Hey! I haven't spoken to you in such a long time! Why don't you want to work with me in Potions anymore?"

"Umm. Well. I just thought you'd want to work with Malfoy, since you two are together and all," Hermione said adjusting her bag strap.

"Oh. I'm sorry. No, I like working with you more. Draco's smart, but he's lazy, I have to do all the work. Look, I'll make it up to you. I'll ditch him this whole week, so you and I can spend girl time together," Helena said as she and Hermione headed to the library to study for History.

*Night time- Helena's room*

The girls were lying on the floor reading next week's chapters for Potions class (eating, like most teenage girls do to bond), and then there was a knock on the door. "Let me get that" Helena said getting up. Filch was waiting at the door panting, behind him were three large, expensive looking trunks. "Your mother sent these," he said leaving with Mrs. Norris following.

"Locomotor Trunks!" Helena said as the trunks to follow her into the room. "What are those?" Hermione asked closing her book- with a bookmark of course. "_Clothes_," answered Helena opening the second largest trunk. New clothes still in their original packaging were neatly organized inside. The blouses, pants, skirts and dresses were mostly denim or green, black, white, and silver. "Wow," Hermione said as Helena went to the next trunk filled with new shoes- sandals, sneakers, and heels of different heights. A few shampoos and lotions were rolled inside of a cloth because they were in glass bottles. 

"Mione, could you open the last one?" Helena asked looking at the shoes. Hermione walked over to the largest of the trunks. "I thought you only wore your house colors?" Hermione said lifting out a lacey red tank top. "I do," she said putting on a pair of black pointy-toed stilettos. "Now when will I wear _these_?" Hermione was confused. "Then what's up with the red stuff in this one?" Helena walked over to her gracefully in the shoes. "This trunk is yours."

"Oh you can't!" Hermione said a little red.

"Yes I can! I told my mom I had a really good friend in Gryffindor. So she took it upon herself to buy you some things when she went to buy me clothes. There are shoes, and hair things in there too. Oh Mione! PLEASE take them! You know _I_ won't wear red!"

"Ok," Hermione said a bit reluctantly but happy that the beautiful clothes would be hers. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Helena started putting an outfit together from the cloths in Hermione's trunk.

"Well, WE are going to play dress up!" Helena chose, for Hermione, a halter top with a diagonal stripe pattern of dark red, pink, and white; a denim skirt that was pleated into a school girl type skirt, and a pair of pink sandals. "Wow, that outfit is really cute!" Hermione said. "But."

"But what Hermione?"

"Don't you think I'm not pretty-"

"No! Don't say that! You're beautiful! But, can I do something with your hair?" She asked touching Hermione's frizzy pulled up hair.

"Ok," Hermione said excitedly, "if you can."

"Oh honey, I can do wonders with anything," Helena said placing Hermione in front of her bureau. "Trust me, right?" She asked as Hermione nodded. She took out her wand, and Hermione realized it was the first time she saw it. It was made of a pale wood and had silver vines around it and the base was adorned with emeralds. "Where'd you get your wand?" Hermione asked as Helena looked over at it. 

"It's an heirloom, it belonged to my great-grandmother. _Gustus breezus!"_ Helena said as cool air came out of the wand. She began working on Hermione's hair. She used the wand like a diffuser. The outcome was beautiful waves that fell down Hermione's back. "Can I change your hair color?" Helena said. 

"Will it be permanent?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I'm in your hands," Hermione said. "_Colorifious mahogany!"_ Helena said as the wand emitted a spray of mahogany color onto Hermione's hair. "There! You look amazing!" Hermione began to smooth her hair. "Wow! I guess I do!"

"Now get in your outfit! I want to se my work of art!" She said pushed Hermione into her large closet with the clothes. A large owl came to her window and gave Helena a letter. "Oh shit! Hermione are you done!"

"Why?"

"Uhm. Because we have a prefect meeting with Professor McGonagall five minutes ago…" Helena said as Hermionie opened the door, looking very pretty.

"Merlin! Let's go!" Hermione screamed throwing her cloak over her shoulders.

It didn't take so long to get to the meeting; actually they weren't that late. The Hufflepuff prefects were two minutes later then they were.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry we are late!" Helena said sitting next to Draco. Hermione tried coming in unnoticed but Ron's "WHOA HERMIONE!" ruined it. Draco tuned to see Hermione. His mouth dropped. The only other girl he had seen that pretty was Helena. Hermione was a bit timid as she sat down. "Thanks a lot Ron!" She said punching his shoulder.

"Ahem, ahem!" Professor McGonagall said the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry that last semester was incredibly behaved- well I PERSONALLY am not sorry, but I am sorry that you all haven't been assigned anything. But luckily- for you not me- some students have decided to misbehave," Professor McGonagall said handing out a folder to each student corresponding with their house colors. "This is your schedule, you will patrol a certain section of the grounds before each of your classes, and for a certain timeslot every other night. Now, I know that some students will not listen, so, you will be able to deduct points- no more that fifty each house a night. And to make sure you don't try to subtract points for 'fun' you will have a partner to 'balance' you out. Your partner's name is in the folder.

"Who'd you get?" Draco asked Helena. 

The Head Girl, Mallory Lowest." Helena said tossing her folder aside. "You?" As Draco opened his envelope his eyes widened, "HERMIO-"

He was cut of, "DRACO MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed as Ron fell to the floor in laughing fits. "Professor McGonagall! PLEASE! I'll do anything! _NOT HIM!!_" She groveled.

"Mr. Weasley! Get a hold of yourself! I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but you and Mr. Malfoy are the perfect check and balance team! You too are out strongest team! I can not change a sure thing," McGonagall said waling away. Hermione began to turn red, she wasn't breathing.

"Mione!" Ron said finally stopping. "You're going to pop!" He said worriedly. She did…. Hermione's scream was so loud it woke up the pictures in Dumbeldore's office…

*Draco's room*

Draco through the folder onto his desk and laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Why did he feel that way when he saw Hermione? _'I know why'_ Draco thought.

Draco had liked Hermione before, during hid fourth year. They way she looked at the ball mesmerized him. But he realized he couldn't have feelings towards her, or else his father would kill him.

' I can't like her' he thought to himself, fighting over thought. 'I CAN'T! I have Helena and that's everything-my father wants…' He thought. 

Then he became conscious of it. He wasn't IN LOVE with Helena, sure she was beautiful and fun to be with but he couldn't LOVE her. His father swayed over his feelings, so he believed he loved her. 'But I can't tell her this either' he thought imagining the pain it would bring to Helena. 

'Wait! Her family might have set her up too!' Draco thought, his hopes going up. "I'll ask her," he said out loud. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Breakfast was about to end that morning and Draco still hadn't asked Helena if she was told to have a relationship with him. He just sat there, his right arm wrapped around Helena's shoulders. "Hey? What's wrong with you?" Helena asked him, as she pressed closer to him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's the matter!" he pretended holding her closer in response to her press. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor a group of 6th and 7th year boys were surrounding an area of the bench, Potty's area….

*Gryffindor table*

Hermione didn't notice the group of young men surrounding her; she was fixated on the book Helena gave her to read. It was an Oiylosse textbook from Helena's last year. It had spells and potions that you didn't learn until 7th year. She was amazed in how much the school taught. Too bad it was only for the pureblooded rich families. 

__

'Specialty Powers of Different Races:

All human races have a special gift granted to a baby at birth. The gift in the 16th through 19th century was very common due to the fact that Pureblood families intermarried with Pureblood families. It wasn't until the 20th century that a 'Gifted One' was rare. In this time era the Nobility families began to intermarry with muggles. The nobility line grew thinner. And nowadays it is extremely rare to find a person with these powers.

The English have three gifted powers…'

"Oy! Mione!" Harry said tapping his friend's shoulder. "Potions? The bell rang, we're gonna be late!" Hermione quickly put all her things away. Harry and she arrived in time, and sat in their seats a second before the bell rang and Snape closed the door. 

"I shall choose your partners today," Snape said as everyone took their things from the desk they sat in and lined up on the walls. 

"Neville, Pansy. Potter, Ms. Helena. Mr. Malfoy, Granger," Snape said. Hermione shook her head in annoyance. "Anything wrong, Ms. Granger?" Hermione shook her head again only this time, making it mean 'no'.

Hermione sat in the closest table as Draco slowly sat next to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she glared at him. "I'm not going to say something rude; I just want to know why you neglected prefect duties earlier." Draco said as Hermione remembered and slammed her head on her book. "Hey!" Draco said as he pulled her book away and put her face between his hands. "What are you doing!" He demanded, somewhat shaking her face.

"What are YOU doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He quickly let go of her face. Draco felt something when he touched her, something he didn't feel when he held Helena. Hermione's skin was smooth and warm; he realized he'd give anything to touch her face again.

*Helena and Harry*

"Look, I don't think you know how to deal with a concrete potion or if you can even make one. So, leave it to me Potty," Helena said checking the consistency of the potion. 

"Valmont, I'm capable to make a simple concrete poem. Watch out! You're stirring it twice as fast as you should! It's a four count stir, not a two!" Harry said as Helena handed him the ladle, rolling her eyes. She sat down and began to file her nails. Harry sighed and but his tongue so he wouldn't explode in her face.

*DADA*

They class wasn't as fun as before, Beth was extremely preoccupied and usually told them to have a little free time, which ended up a class period gone to waste. Today was the same. Bethany sat at her jumbled desk, looking very tired and 'Hagrid-like' in dirtiness. She was shuffling through papers, eyes bugging.

"Beth! Care to teach anything today?" A Slytherin girl asked from below. "More, like BATH!" Pansy said, as her group of girls snickered. They suddenly stopped when Helena and Hermione turned and glowered at them.

"No, I can't today, I'm busy with some… paperwork," Beth said ignoring Pansy's comments, as she wiped a curl away from her face. "Nice hair-do Mione!" Hermione smiled and looked down.

"So," Helena said coming towards Hermione leaving Draco inside a circle of Slytherin boys.

"So?"

"Do you like your new look?"

"Oh yeah, it's awesome, thanks…"

"You don't seem thrilled."

"I am, honestly! But I have a few problems to go through…"

"Spill…."

"Ok. I like this guy, and I don't know why, but I do. But I don't think he's single, actually I know he's not."

"Ahh… Mione, stop martyring yourself! Who cares! If you want him, take him… I know, that's tasteless, but what if he likes you more than his girlfriend?"

"This is going to sound tacky… I felt he liked me more."

"Well, then there is no reason not to take him! All is fair in love and war. To be truthful with you, if I wanted YOUR boyfriend I'd take him…" Hermione smiled as Helena and she took there usual place my the fire and began to read separate books. "Opps! I forgot your book in the Great Hall!" Hermione said.

"Ahh, leave it! That'll return to me. There's a misplaced spell on it, if it gets lost it'll just find it's way back to my trunks." The two girls spent the rest of the time reading.

"Draco?" Helena said as Draco came towards them at the end of class.

Draco smiled but didn't say anything to her. "Hermione, we have prefect duties tonight. We're patrolling the library corridors 9:15 to 10:30, can you remember?" Hermione nodded a 'yes' as the bell rang.

"Another class period put to waste! Umbridge was better than this!!!" A Slytherin boy screamed as his group of loud, rude Slytherin followed. Bethany bewitched a large book (larger than the 5th Harry Potter book… Hehehe…) to fall on his head.

*8:45*

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. She had feelings for the person she knew she couldn't- Malfoy. She couldn't believe she was taking Helena's advice. _'If I wanted YOUR boyfriend I'd take him…' _Helena said it herself. Hermione put her wavy hair into a ponytail. She selected a pair of dark jeans and a pink tank top and put on her clothes. It was now 9:05; she grabbed her robe and headed for the library corridor.

*9:15*

Hermione arrived at the corridor to find a gel-less Draco crouched in a corner writing something on a piece of parchment. She threw her robe down next to him. He jumped a little. "Damn, Granger, you scared me," he said running his right hand through his hair trying to put it back. "Didn't think you were going to come, so I brought some work to do," he said lifting his potions homework. Hermione looked at him curiously. "What?" he asked looking up at Hermione.

"Why are you being nice? Did you run out of 'Mud blood' jokes?"

"Come on, Granger, we're in our 6th year. We have to at least try to be civil," he said getting up and walking over to a corner of the corridor to find two fifth year Ravenclaws snogging. "15 points off for being out late, 5 for being overly amorous in public, and 10 for having no skill in kissing." The couple got up and ran away, embarrassed. Draco shook his head and began to laugh as he went back to his potions work. "Damn, forgot to ask Helaine the three spells you put grated dragon scale in," Draco said aggravated, looking down at his already lengthy Potions essay.

"You use it in a skin toughening potion, a protecting potion, and a burn proof potion," Hermione said settling down on the floor next to him. He looked over at her. "Thank you," he said writing them down. 

The watching went fine after that, Hermione helped Draco finish his assignment and checked it for grammar mistakes. She and he couldn't believe that they were getting along. February went by fine. Watching the corridors wasn't as bad as Hermione expected it to be, now that she was beginning to develop a friendship with Draco.

*2/28*

"Helaine!" Hermione called out to her friend. 

"Yah?" Helena said looking a bit sad.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just feel distant form Draco. We barely talk anymore; he's always busy. I'm not sure if we even feel any love for each other anymore."

"Oh, Helaine, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok! It's not your fault. I just don't want… never mind. See you tomorrow Mione!"

*Dinner Time*

"Hermione, slow down! You're going to choke on your chicken!" Ron said watching Hermione eat in a hurry.

"I can't slow down! I forgot I need to do something, besides, I want to finish some homework before patrolling, so I won't stay up late," she said as she finished a glass of punch. "I have to go, see you guys later. And PLEASE do some homework!" She left the Great Hall.

She sat at her desk and began to correct Draco's History paper for tomorrow's class. He finished it at lunch and handed it to her, asking her to correct it. She barely needed to correct it, since Draco was pretty good with his grammar and spelling. She read it over, and took a bath. After she finished she dried her hair and put on a denim skirt and a red short-sleeved shirt, grabbed Draco's paper and her robe and went to the Hufflepuff corridor, since they were patrolling those tonight.

Draco was leaning against the wall, his eyes shut. Hermione tiptoed and knocked on his gelled head. He opened his eyes. "What was that for?"

"I was curious, I wanted to how much gel you have on." She saw that h was wearing his Quidditch uniform. "Practice?"

"Yeah, I worked my team pretty hard. Seeing as the championships are in two days. Slytherin, Gryffindor. That's why my hair has extra gel, need to be able to see the snitch. I don't know how Potty does it, his hair all over his face and all," Draco said patting the top if his stiff hair.

"Oh yeah, here is your History paper. There wasn't any mistakes, so you don't need to rewrite it," she said handing him the paper, as he stuffed it in his Quidditch duffle bag. He took of the dark green velvet cloak and folded it nicely into his bag. He sat down on the floor and began to take off the arm and leg padding. Hermione turned her attention to a noise at the end of the corridor. She walked over to the end of the corridor to find the same Ravenclaw couple. "15 points off Ravenclaw. Go on, get to your common room!" The couple once again ran away.

Hermione walked back to the area Draco was at. He was standing up his right hand behind his back, smiling at her. "What?" He pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you," he said as she took the flower and smelled it.

"It was nothing, Hermione," he said sitting back down opening a book.

"Have my ears deceived me? Or did you call me Hermione?"

"That's your name, right?"

"Yes, but YOU never call me by my first name."

"Ahh, well get used to it, I'm tired of Granger, or mud blood. You can call me Draco."

"Ok then, Draco, thank you for the rose."

"Your welcome, Hermione."  



	6. Chapter 6

Here you go! 

Chapter 6:

Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together- well in secrecy. As their friendship grew, Draco and Helena's relationship weakened.

"Hey! Don't run from me!" Helena said grabbing Draco's arm roughly. He turned around.

"Damn! What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem! What is wrong with you? I'm the only one trying to make our relationship work! You're the one distancing yourself! God, Draco! If you don't want to be with me, tell me! Instead of running from me each time I bring US up in conversation!" He looked at her intently, and just left the common room. Helena grabbed a vase from a nearby table and threw it to the floor.

*Library*

Draco sat at a table cleaning his new broom. The match was tonight and he wasn't in the mood to play. Just then a pair of hands were on his shoulders.

"Hey Draco!" chimed Hermione.

"Oh, hey," he said as she pulled a seat next to him. A group of Ravenclaws eyed them suspiciously.

"Ready for your big game!" Hermione said taking out some parchment and a quill.

"Yeah, I guess," he said putting his broom and plays for the game away looking up at Hermione.

"I'm not stealing your plays!" Hermione said showing him the parchment she had. It was titled _'Uses for an Eye of Newt'._

"So, how's Potty and Weasel?"

"They're fine, just excited. Last time I was in the Great Hall the Gryffindors were singing the good version of 'Weasley is out King'," she said as Draco began to laugh.

"SHUSH!" echoed the library. "I remember that song!" Draco said, "I like the Slytherin version better." He got up and got his duffle bag. "I'm going to go change into these, then have a few flying exercises with the team. See you later Granger." He walked away.

*House Cup Finale! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! *

Harry flew up and down the line of his team, he made sure every one had a good night's rest and was pumped up to play. Lucas and Leonard Nicholson were the new beaters after Fred and George left. Ron was still keeper, the best keeper of the four houses (Go Ron!). Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Ginny were the chasers; and Harry was proud to be their Seeker.

"Ok team! We've worked our a-- butts off," Harry said correcting himself as McGonagall came near. "We deserve this Cup. And you all know I want this cup more than anything, ad I know all of you do too. So let's go out there and crush those Slytherin gits!!"

But before they all became over excited McGonagall entered the circle. "I will reward your team 50 points if you win, and no homework for the month of March!" McGonagall said quickly then leaving. The Gryffindor team screamed in excitement. Harry lifted his right arm, he began to fly around the stadium as his team followed in 'V' formation. They swooped down close to the floor then back up. They flew into a circle and began pumping their arms and chanting "GRYF- FIN-DORS! GRYF- FIN- DORS! GRYF- FIN- DORS!" A chorus of 'Weasley is our King started as Ron took a 'thank you lap' around the goals.

The much more subdued Slytherin team stepped out onto the field, led by Draco. He took them on a warm-up lap and a half but that was all they did. They were in a straight line in the middle of the arena as the Gryffindor team continued to excite the crowd. Madame Hooch blew the whistle for the Gryffindor team to settle down. The Gryffindor team settled down and lined up with the Slytherin team to shake hands. 

As Madame Hooch's hand went up into the air, Lee Jordan screamed, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the balls were let loose. Harry flew up into the air, high above everything that was happening. Draco stayed close to the action seeing gold, but never for long. Harry eyed the field like a hawk searching for its prey. He, too, saw gold but never for to long to actually see if it was the Snitch. 

"Bell has the Quaffle! She ducks a Bludger from Goyle, but ouch! Hit by Crabbe's! Spinnet with the rebound she zoomed to the Slytherin goals-- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!! Ten-nil to Gryffindor!

Warrington has the ball, passes to Pucey- the Woollongong Shimmy! Oh no! Gryffindor- do something!!! Ahh! Ten-Ten! It's ok Ron!"

That was the last time anyone scored. Both teams just kept blocking the goals from being scored.

"Hey Harry! Mind catching the Snitch so I can go have a nap?" Jordan screamed from the loudspeakers.

Harry was still searching. "Come on, Snitch! Show yourself!" he said. Then he saw it; the Snitch was hiding in Ron's hood. Harry began to fly down pretending to still be searching. Draco was still looking around. The Snitch left Ron's hood and placed it self at the mid-point of Harry and Draco- they both saw it and began to bolt for the Snitch. The golden ball stayed in place as the two boys raced to get it. The crowd cheered as they saw the boys had found it. "Who will get to it first? They're both on brand new top of the line FIREBOLTS!!" Jordan screamed from the loudspeaker. Crabbe tried to throw a Bludger at Harry's head but Leonard stopped it. Lucas did the same to Draco, and Goyle stopped his from reaching the Slytherin Seeker. As the two were 5 yards away the Snitch shot up into the air. Both brooms flew up vertically. Harry's grip wasn't so good he began slipping. Draco was 4 inches ahead of Harry when the Snitch flew straight down.

They two changed course and flew downward, vertically. The Snitch made a sharp turn to the right- in favor of Harry. His turn was tighter; Draco fell a foot behind Harry. Harry began inching up his broom, his right hand stretching outwards. Just then A Bludger hit the tail of Harry's broom making him shake a bit but he was able to get back on track, though, now, Draco and he were neck and neck. Harry could hear Draco's grunts trying to stretch his arm farther than his, vice versa. Once again the ball shot upward forcing the two to go up vertically.

"Lucas! Give me your club!" Ron screamed as Lucas handed Ron the club, Ron chased after a Bludger. He caught one, "Bye-bye Malfoy!" As Ron hit the Bludger it headed straight for Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle headed for the Bludger but couldn't get it. _WHAM!_

The Bludger hit Malfoy on his left shoulder- the arm that was balancing him on the broom. At that moment Harry grabbed the Snitch. He flew down vertically catching up to the falling Draco; Harry grabbed Draco's hand as Draco held on for dear life.

Harry reached the ground easily Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco while they were 3 feet from landing. "Bloody hell! Harry, I didn't mean to hurt Malfoy! I did it only to distract him!" Ron said as Harry showed Madame Hooch the Snitch. She blew her whistle to confirm victory. "160-10 Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan said into the loudspeaker. Draco walked off the field clutching his shoulder.

*Stands- while Draco fell*

A scream escaped Helena's mouth, as he fell, but not as loud and worried as Hermione's. Hermione stood up to see what was going on. She saw Harry grab Draco, _'Thank you Harry'._

Madame Hooch's whistle blew; Gryffindor had won the House Cup. She got up to celebrate with the Gryffindors. She passed by Draco as he walked off; disappointed in losing and angry that Potty was the one who rescued him.

"Hey…" she said grabbing his right arm with her right hand. He smiled, barely. She really didn't know how to comfort him; so she did what her gut told her.

Helena was going to ask Draco to forgive her for blowing up in his face and to console him for his embarrassing loss. She headed down the stairs pushing a group of 4th year Ravenclaws out of the way. She could see Draco's bright head of hair above the crowd. She saw from a distance Draco leaning down to except an embrace from a wavy, mahogany head of hair.

"Hermione?" she said confused. She decided to skip the consoling. Hermione pulled away from her and Draco's embrace. "I'm going to congratulate the Gryffindors. See you tonight. You going to be ok?"

Draco nodded a 'yes'. "I've got to go put my stuff away. Then I'll probably take a nap. Se you at 8:45," he said in a monotone voice, waving a goodbye.

"Congratulations Harry!" Beth said hugging her cousin. "Hey Ginny, I could show you some cool moves. I used to be a Chaser." Ginny, Katie, and Alicia nodded happily.

"Glad to see you've…_bathed_," Harry said as Beth stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you know... I started to attract rodents. Ron! Hey, don't worry about hitting Malfoy. On my team our beaters sent BOTH Bludgers at the other team's Seeker," Ron cheered up as the whole team said the hit helped them win. The House Cup champions did a victory lap around the stadium as the Gryffindor supporters down below cheered wildly.

Draco finished his bath and locked himself in his room. "Draco! Let me in! We _need_ to talk!" Helena said pounding on the portrait that lead into Draco's room. 'Stupid portrait! I told you the password! _Emerald Serpent!_ Open the DAMN door!"

"I'm deeply sorry miss! Sir Draco has given me strict orders not to let anyone in! Besides he has changed the password," the man in the portrait said timidly to an angry Helena.

A sneering Pansy stood arms crossed behind Helena. "This is how it _all begins._ A new password, won't speak to you… Congratulations! You've joked the 'Ex' club," Helena's fists were clenched so tight her arm began to shake. "I would have never expected Draco to dump you in such a hurry; Little Ms. Pretty face, Ms. Smarty-Pants, Ms. _Purest Pureblood._ At least I had him for 3 months," Pansy entered the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room. Helena gave up and entered her room.

Draco heard it all, everything Pansy said. She was right that is what he always did when he was sick of the girl he was with. And he WAS sick of being with Helena. She asked for so much love and attention, but he couldn't give it to her_. 'What am I supposed to tell her? Helena, I've fallen for your best friend.'_ It was 8:30; Draco was lying in his bed, dressed in only his under garments. He got up and pulled on a pair of well broken-in jeans and a black polo. He left his hair loose, since he was going to go back into bed after his shift was done; besides Hermione liked it loose.

Hermione paced up and down the Great Hall's corridor. 'This is WRONG! I CAN'T take him! Oh man oh man…' she thought to herself rubbing her forehead in irritation. She saw Draco come down the hall. 'Oh shit! Give me strength not to jump on him and attack him with kisses!' Draco in regular clothes and loose hair made her weak in the knees. Too weak…

She collapsed form underneath herself. Draco caught her in his arms. Her scent allured him. She smelled like a spiced flower, not mysterious and calm (like Helena), but wild and refreshing. His scent did the same for Hermione; Draco smelled like 'it just rained!' and woodsy. To a person watching this would have looked extremely funny… Tow people sniffing each other… But to Draco and Hermione it was a different experience.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said pulling away awkwardly.

"Yeah," Hermione said tucking a strand away from her face. They walked up and down the corridor, each wanting to break the silence and tell each other their feelings. "Ok! I can't take this anymore," Hermione said breaking the silence, grabbing his arm. Draco smiled, "What?"

"Man oh man, I can't believe I'm going to do this," she paused to look up to Draco's confused, but smiling face. "Draco… I… Man! **_DRACO I LOVE YOU?!_**" It came out unclear, question-like. "I didn't mean for it to become a question! It just came out as one! I'm extremely sure on what I said. I'm aking a fool out of myself! I'm not even sure if I was supposed to tell you that! I mean the… the… the ROSE! What was that! I mean-" her babbling was suddenly stopped. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist, this other hand tipping her mouth up to his. She was shocked at first but she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Draco leaned her against the wall, not breaking their kiss. CRASH!!! Draco stopped and turned to see shard of a window on the ground and a bleeding hand… Helena's left hand. Her eyes were glaring through watery slits, she was breathing extremely hard.

"HELENA!" Hermione screamed as Helena ran.

"Don't! Hermione, you know what she can do to you. I'll go after her," Draco said as Hermione nodded, he kissed her forehead.

Run, that was all Helena could do. Her BEST FRIEND and the person se believed she could spend her whole life with? Running was the only solution. She finally stopped, out of breath but apparently not out of tears and anger. She looked around her, she ran out of the castle and into the forest grounds. She slowly sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs. "How could-" No she couldn't say it, if she did it'd be official. "Fuck! Of course it's for real! I saw them!" She began writing letters into the dirt… D- R- A-… she stopped. "How could you do this to me!!!" she screamed. She started digging into the dirt the letters were engraved in, tears turning the loose dirt into mud. She screamed again, throwing a near-by stone deeper into the forest. She rocked herself until she fell asleep. 

*Next Morning- Hospital Wing*

"What the… where am I?" Helena said waking up stretching then seeing her left hand wrapped in cloth.

"Good morning child!" Madame Pomfrey said as she opened the curtains to let the sun it. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine, why am I here?"

"Because of your hand. It was bleeding very badly, and there were shards of glass in it." Helena then remembered everything. "It's a good thing that Mr. Potter found you last night."

"Am I pardoned? I need to go to class," Helena said getting up.

"Yes, just leave your left hand wrapped," Madame Pomfrey said as Helena got up and left.

"La Tigre Blanca," she said as her portrait let her into her room. She took off her dirty clothes and through them into her closet and took a quick bath. She pulled her hair back into a bun. She put on a pair black pair of leather pants and a green halter-top. She put her Slytherin robe over her outfit and pulled on a pair of black stiletto boots.

She arrived at Potions right before the bell rang. Hermione began to turn red while Draco turned away. "Hey there Helena," a Slytherin boy said as she sat at an empty desk.

"Is it me or does she look like a Slytherin bitch now?" Ron said to Harry.

"It's not you, she wants to be a Slytherin bitch."

And that was exactly what she was doing. During the whole day she terrorized all Gryffindors and threw bad comments at the Golden Trio.

*Lunch Time*

Helena was sitting in a group of Slytherin boys when Snape tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Valmont, your cousin is at the door," Helena looked over at the door to see Voltaire being surrounded by Pansy's group. He waved. She walked over. "Pansy! I thought you hated all Valmonts on the face of the planet!"

Pansy looked up at Voltaire. "Voltaire Valmont- Helena's cousin," He said as Pansy and her group fled embarrassed. Helena and Voltaire laughed. "Hey you!" Voltaire said hugging his cousin.

"So what's up?" She asked as Voltaire face screwed into a frown.

"Umm… do you want to know right now, or should we go over there, some where."

"No! Just tell me!"

Harry looked over to see Helena's face look confused; she looked up at her cousin and began to cry.

"What? He… He can't be dead! Grandpa… he- God! No!" Voltaire tugged her out of the room.

*Dinner Time*

The white carriage they saw on the first day back was outside again. Helena's trunks were loaded into the back. She and Voltaire were walking down towards the carriage. She turned around to see Draco standing. She looked at him madly, grabbed Voltaire's arm and walked on faster. Helena left Hogwarts with the air unclear… 


End file.
